ILiKeBurrito
Brief Introduction iLiKeBurrito is currently a Councilor of Rize. He has donated large sums to the town's mayor, so that a nation can be formed. iLiKeBurrito is mainly known for saying 7 things in global chat. "No", "No u", "You Shut the Fuck Up", "Um /suicide gold for 5 free gold", "Gay", "You are now gay" and "Git Gud". He also likes to flex and create sets of golden armor to waste gold. He also dies a lot. Also he isn't that rich. President of Bank Of Burrito(B.O.B) Early History iLiKeBurrito first spawned in southern india on 12 Jul 2019. With no basic knowledge of towny, he just randomly got wood and mined. He then proceeded to run to Russia and then started killing himself, before boating over to Constantinople and killing himself there once again. He later headed to New York and then joined the once Turkish town of Rize. He was inivited by the Mayor Baysonqor and quickly showed off his wealth. After trying to transform his house, he decided to start cursing at people mainly because he was more visible in chat. History Rize After Joining Rize iLiKeBurrito claimed a house in the town center and proceed to flex on people around him by building an emerald, diamond and gold block house. But later fearing thieves, he quickly took it down and replaced it with oak wood and planks again, before removing the logs and replacing some with emerald blocks. Later on he decided that living near a street was too dirty and quickly made a sky house with a working Slime Elevator, the building is 100 blocks above Rize and has plenty of redstone machines on it. After Baysonqor announced his plans of building a nation, iLiKeBurrito donated 40 gold to the plan and later mainly becuase of Turkey kicking out Rize, donated 300 more gold, so that the nation Baysonqor planned could be quickly founded. He has been offered position of Mayor but has refused deeming it to be too tiring and not fun. Matrega After Baysonqor announced his plans of building a nation, iLiKeBurrito quickly funded a town called Cafa led by user Tellomanjr, establishing it right across the sea from Rize. Inside iLiKeBurrito has a fountain dedicated to him and a small cobble house named after him. iLiKeBurrito has also built a metro connecting the two towns. He also loaned the town 140 gold to kickstart it. Tellomanjr granted iLiKeBurrito a plot so that he could build a branch of his bank. Knights Templar Because Turkey and the Byzantines were enemies iLiKeBurrito usually met some near the Town of Rize and Matrega. Because iLiKeBurrito doesn't care about war or politics he always just talks to them and mocks them. Usually calling them slow, and proceeds to die 5 times. "LOL You're so slow omg 3 hits 3 HITS SO SLOW! Even a retarded chicken could hit better" ~iLiKeBurrito--- ~iLiKeBurrito has been slain~. Because of this constant mocking and killing the Byzantines decided to stop caring and grant iLiKeBurrito a hut after helping them build a floor. Soon however iLikeBurrito took over the area and named it his Village. iLiKeBurrito's Great Village. YellowVictini the leader of Knights Templar basically acted like "eh f#$% it" and granted iLiKeBurrito an embassy within his Great Village. He calls YellowVictini: Globy or Low IQ Potato Glob He also refers to Fritz as Fishsticks, but more recently changed the name too; Tinned Cav Fishsticks after discovering how rich Fritz was. Towns and Nations(Lived and Funded) * Rize * Matrega * Kuban * Azov * Tabriz * Aleppo * Timurids Nation Turkey iLiKeBurrito was only part of Turkey because he was in Rize. iLiKeBurrito doesn't like turkey. Mainly because Turkey raided multiple times while negotiations for Rize were going on. But kebabs are tasty iLiKeBurrito says. Timurids Loaning Baysonqor some gold he helped create this nation. iLiKeBurrito just likes to build castles and banks on his plots of land in this nation. Embassies and Bank Branches * Knights Templar(Slightly Destroyed now) * Matrega(Bank Branch) * Kuban(Embassy) * Monaco(Embassy: Headed by Tellomanjr) * Sevastopol(Embassy and House) Friends * Baysonqor: Former Mayor of Rize, Leader of Timurids * Zsed12: Former Councilor, Current Mayor of Rize * Th3Wolve: Shop Keeper, Mayor of Tabriz * Fritz: Fishsticks- Sevastopol * YellowVictini: Globy- Knights_Templar * Tellomanjr: Former Matrega Mayor, Current Mayor of Aleppo * Kaneyyz: Current Mayor of Matrega * HelmetBoyYT: Mayor of Azov * Pastersnacks: Weird RP guy